People who are confined to wheelchairs encounter a great deal of difficulty in traveling in vehicles such as buses because there have not been any good devices available for immobilizing the wheelchairs while in the vehicles.
There have been a few devices available commercially which are to be affixed to the sidewall of a bus body and then simply attached to the wheelchair by means of a hook attached to the rim of the main wheel of the wheelchair. These hooks have been inadequate for the purpose intended because they do not solidly secure the wheelchair in place while in the vehicle, and damage to the rims of the wheels is likely to occur in the event of any sudden stops or starts of the vehicle while the wheelchair is contained therein. Furthermore, such devices have not been sufficiently flexible as to accommodate a wide variety of wheelchairs which currently exist.